Video Lame
by PS2wizard
Summary: This the third story in my new Danny phantom season. Someone has made a Danny Phantom video game that Danny didn't know about. Who would make a game about Danny? Will this be good or bad for our ghost boy? Find out here.
1. Why so Cheeryous

Danny Phantom: Video Lame

Act I: Why So Cheery-ous

Danny was asleep in be, enjoying the miniscule moment where he didn't have to worry about ghosts, grades, or the horrible future ahead of him.

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEP!

Danny: (Groan) Why did I set an alarm? Wait a minute, when did I set a timer?

Danny looks at the clock and is shocked to see it say 8:35 AM Wednesday.

Danny: Man everything is going crazy.

Technus: Soon you will be gone too!

Suddenly, Technus appears from the alarm clock wearing his usual cloak, black shirt, belt, and ponytail hair.

Technus: Yes, it is I TECHNUS! Master of technology! I have changed your clock so you would be late for school! Does that not fill you with fear?

Danny: No not really, now do you mind letting me get changed, I'm late for school.

Technus: Alright but when you finish, you will meet your doom.

Technus respectively leaves the room and goes into the hallway.

Danielle: (off screen) Maddie! The computer's on the fritz again.

Maddie and Jack: (off-screen) GHOST!

Technus: AHHHH!

Danny: Sucker.

Enjoying the fact his parents took care of Technus, Danny focuses on getting dressed. He put on his clothes, grabs his back pack, and Fenton thermos. He stopped before he reached the door.

Danny: Wait, I'm part ghost.

He then transforms into a ghost and phases through the wall. Flying as fast as he can to school, he notices that there are more cars than usual and a lot more traffic. He checks his watch to see it say 8:55 AM.

Danny: Oh man, Lancer is going to kill me.

He reaches the school and phases through the walls into Lancer's classroom. Landing softly in his chair, he quietly sits down and turns back into human form.

Danny: That was close.

Mr. Lancer: So good of you to join us Mr. Fenton.

Everyone but Lancer looks at Danny. The raven-haired ghost boy wished he could go back to bed.

Danny: I'm in trouble aren't I?

Mr. Lancer: No Mr. Fenton, just consider this a warning.

Danny: _Wow, that was nice._

He found his girlfriend, but it looked like she got forced into a beauty salon. Her usual dark eye liner and was lighter and her face was brighter. Her hair was down, her nails were painted violet and she was wearing designer clothes. Then Danny noticed her boots were replaced with heels. He couldn't tell whether to be amazed or shocked. When she blinked, he thought he could see the words "Need" and "Game" on her eyelids. He put it aside and thought it was just him waking up.

Dash: psst

Danny looked to see his former bully trying to get his attention. Danny looks down to see Dash handing him notes.

Dash: These are notes we took. I think.

Danny: Uh thanks Dash_. Maybe I should have revealed my identity a long time ago_.

It was then that Danny noticed that Tucker's name was on the notes. Danny turned to Tucker to see him in a worse condition. His one of the lens in his glasses was cracked; he had mud on him, marks on his arms from Indian burns, and a black eye. Danny had a bad feeling but before he could get Tucker's attention, he looked at the notes and at the bottom was a message saying "Dude, please hook me up with your upcoming game. Dash really wants it".

Danny: What the-

RIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

End of Act I


	2. Eager Shoppers

Act II: Eager Shoppers

Danny was able to catch up with his friends at lunch. It took longer then usual because Dash and the other popular kids wanted Danny to sit with them. He sat between a muddy, beat-up Tucker and a perfume covered Sam. As usual, Sam was eating a salad and Tucker was eating a chili dog.

Danny: So, you guys trying to make a fashion statement?

The two stopped eating and looked at Danny.

Tucker: Danny, I know we don't ask you for much-

Sam: We?

Tucker: Ok, I don't ask for much, but I need your game!

Danny: That's all you need? Tucker, you've played all my games.

Sam: He means the one starring you.

Danny: WHAT! I'm in a video game?

Tucker: Haven't you heard, your game is going is the most mysterious game ever! No one has posted anything about it. No reviews, no trailers, no nothing! The only we people know is by watching ads with just the cover, internet and in magazine ads.

Danny: Yeah well I haven't been doing a lot of electronics and my family is sick of anything with my face in it. Plus, ghost hunting and being a celebrity teen have taken over my life.

Tucker: As opposed to your old life where you hunted ghosts and a regular teen?

Danny: Yeah, so I haven't heard anything about this game.

Sam: Wow, then this is going to get awkward.

Danny: By the way, do you guys mind telling me why you look like you got attacked at a fashion show?

Sam: One word: Paulina. Your game is so wanted, even Paulina wants one. Probably just because you're in it. So she thinks if she gets on my good side, she'll get a copy. Tucker: You have a good side?

Sam: Ignoring that, Paulina has been doing me "favors" via make-overs all day and pretending we're friends. She threatened to get rid of salads on the menu.

Tucker: Same thing with me except Dash is Paulina, and "favors" are "beatings", and if I don't, I'll be dead meat.

Danny: Well, I'm sorry guys but I don't have any copies, but maybe I'll get us some free copies. When does it come out?

Tucker: Today and even with your ghost powers, you won't get it. The game is going to be released in Amity Park before being shipped to anywhere else, so the town has been over run by game geeks and your fans who want the exclusive copy.

Danny: Wow, this looks bad.

Tucker: Just wait, the stores open 10 minutes after school. It'll be a stampede.

Later that day in Mr. Lancer's class. Everyone is in their seats ready to rush out the door.

Mr. Lancer: Now everyone because you did the decent thing and didn't skip school just for a stupid game, I'm going to reward you. I have a surprise for you outside and right now I'm going to get it.

Everyone is surprised and happy to get this, but Tucker is more suspicious about why Lancer has his keys out. Just as he enters the hallway...

Mr. Lancer: SURPRISE!

He slams the door shut and locks it. The shocked students run to the door and try to get out.

Mr. Lancer: HAH! Looks like I'll be the only teacher in school with a cool gadget.

Danny: I'm going ghost!

Danny transforms at the back of the class into his ghost self.

Danny: Everyone stay here til I open the door.

While Lancer gloats at the class, Danny turns intangible and phases through the wall into the hallway. Lancer notices Danny, right as the ghost boy pulls the fire alarm.

Mr. Lancer: Great Jay Gatsby!

Before he can react, Danny turns invisible as the entire student body and faculty run out of their classes and tramble Lancer. Once the hallway is clear, Danny unlock the door. However, Lancer gets up.

Mr. Lancer: Fenton, you are in big-

SLAM!

That's when Dash opened the door hard. The students happily run as Lancer continues to get squished by the door.

Tucker: Thanks man.

Danny: Don't mention it. Now I'll try and get you guys that game.

The two were overjoyed to hear that last part. Danny flew out of the school towards the nearest video game store. Everything was smooth sailing until-

Valerie: FENTON!

ZAP!

Danny got zapped by a ghost blaster shot. He turned around in pain to see his old friend Valerie Grey in her ghost hunting suit. Like the hver board she was standing on, her costume was red. She was holding a ghost blaster pointed a Danny.

Danny: ARE YOU CRAZY! It's me, Danny Fenton.

Valerie: Sorry Danny, this isn't personal but I can't let you get any games.

Danny: Please tell me you're not after it to.

Valerie: It's not for me, I'm being paid by Sam's parents to find any copies of the game and destroy them. Also, I figure I could sell some at a mark-up.

Danny: Sorry Val, but have to get my copies as well.

Angrily, Valerie started targeting the ghost boy and prepared to launch an attack.

Danny: Uh-oh.

Knowing when it was time to stop, he flew away toward the game store with Valerie beind him. Danny had to dodge her arsonal of lasers and missiles. He would have fought back but he didn't want to hurt one of his old friends, so he just kept dodging her attacks. He looked at his watch again, he saw that the store was going to open in one minute.

As they neared the store, Danny passed a bill board with flashing lights. When Valerie passed it the lights grew brighter and brighter until the bubls burst, temporarily blinding Valerie.

Valerie: What the-? I can't see.

She starts to lose her balance and then she fell off her hoverboard.

Valerie: AAHHHHHH!

Danny: Valerie!

He flew down and caught the huntress in his hands right before she hit the ground.

Valerie: (panting) Wow, that was close.

Danny: Yeah, not to be rude but can you jump out of my arms now?

He could tell behind her mask she was blushing embarassingly. She got up and made her suit disappeared. When she stood, she was wearing her usual yellow shirt, orange skirt, tennis shoes, and orange headband. Behind Danny, he could hear people rushing into the store.

Valerie: Well, there goes my paycheck.

Danny: Sorry Valerie, Tucker and Sam were getting bullied by Dash and Paulina and-

Valerie: No need to explain "ghost boy", you were just trying to help your friends. I understand.

Danny: Thanks, and if you need anything just ask.

Valerie: Vice versa, I still owe you after I tried blasting you the last year.

Danny: Well I hope things work out.

She watches as he flies off and regretting ever wanting to get rid of him, physical and in relationship. The next day, Danny woke up early to make sure Technus wasn't in his alarm clock. The techno ghost was nowhere to be seen, so he got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast. He went to grab his phone and discovered that it had two new messages from his friends.

BEEP

Sam: Hey Danny, thanks for sending me the came copies of your game. How you mailed them I don't know, but I you one.

Danny: That's weird.

BEEP

Tucker: Hey Dude. I got your package. How you got me two copies I don't know how you do it, but I owe you one.

Danny: Maybe I should get some food so I can think straight.

He entered the kitchen to see his parents preparing coffee while Jazz and Danielle wait for the toaster to cook some waffles.

Jazz: Danny! They're doing a spot on your game.

Jack: Danny's in a game. How come we're not getting any part of it.

Maddie: Actually, we did get a box today for Danny.

Jack: I suppose it'll do.

Reporter: In local news, Amity Park is abuzz with energy due to the release of the Danny Phantom game, one of the most successful games ever made and making the amkers richer beyond your wildest dreams.

Jack: WHAT! THAT"S IT! Maddie, we need a lawyer.

Maddie: We can't Jack no one will repreent in court because they think we're insane or dangerous to be around.

Jack: Why would they think that?

Suddenly, the TV went out and the lights went out.

Technus: MWA HA HA HA HA HA!

The toaster starts to glow and shoot out waffles like a turret, making a mess of the kitchen and causing slight bruises.

Jack: GHO-

He was cut off when a waffle gotlodged in his mouth.

Jack: (Gulp) GHO-

Another lodged waffle.

Jack: (Gulp) GHO- oh the heck with it.

This time he opened his mouth and waited for them this time. Danny unplugged the toaster and the attack ended. The kitchen was a mess, the maple syrup botle spilled getting in Jazz's hair and Danielle was buried in a pile of waffles. Technus popped out to gloat.

Technus: AH HA! Have you had enough of my barrage of breakfast?

Danny: It's too early, can one of you guys handle him.

Maddie was already on it and pulled out a jack o' ninetails. Technus was zapped and angrily escaped.

Danny: Thanks, he's been bothering me more than usual. I think he's been getting lessons from Boxy.

The TV and other electronics turned as he left.

Reporter: -other news, several electronic stores and malls were robbed last night by mysterious culprits. We interviewed local protestors and nay-sayers-

Danny: Please don't be Sam's parents, please dn't be Sma's parents.

Reporter: Jeremy and Pamela Manson!

Danny: Crud.

The TV shows the reporter sitting next to Sam's parents.

Reporter: So what do you think of this sudden outbreak of crime?

Mr. Manson: We both blame the new release of this Danny Phantom game.

Reporter: Why?

Mrs. Manson: That game is a bad influence on children, encouraging them to fight ghosts instead of leading a normal life.

Reporter: How is this related to the robberies? And isn't your daughter dating Danny Phantom?

Mrs. Manson: It's obvious, kids are so desperate to get this game that they're resorting to stealing and maybe they're just trying to stop ghosts by going in after them.

Mr. Manson: Also, our daughter may be dating him but we don't approve of it. He's a bad influence on our perfect Amity Park.

Reporter: He is a famous hero who captures ghosts.

Mr. Manson: Exactly our point, he's too dangerous to be around Samantha and is endangering her life.

Reporter: Well there you have it folks, are video games causing robberies? Find out a eleven.

Jack: They wouldn't be so happy if we could have a lawyer! Jazz, start getting a law degree.

Jazz: (Sigh)

Danny: I think I'll just head to school.

At Lunch, Danny was having a hard time finding his friends. He eventually found them siiting with the popular kids.

Danny: Hey guys, what are you doing over here?

Dash: What do you think Fenton, these guys are cool.

Paulina: Yeah, if they have access to one of the coolest games of the year, they must be cool.

Sam: Yeah, we have our ways of getting stuff.

She winked at Danny secretly.

Dash: Yeah, you wanna come over to my place and play my new game?

Danny: Sorry Dash, I've got plans-

Dash: Not you, I'm talking to Foley here.

Danny: Oh well, then I guess I'll see you later.

Feeling like he was a no one again he decided to sit with Paulina. Later that night, he was patrolling the city to see if there were any ghosts doing anything. To his surpirse, there weren't any ghosts around.

Danny: Okay, I don't know whether to be relieved or suspicious. Wait a minute.

He spots two people near the mall. Although it was closed, the two were able to get in. Danny flew down to see what it was about. He phased through the wall to see that there were 4 masked people in the mall. Suddenly, the stores opened and the rest ran into them stealing gadgets, video games, and other electronics.

Danny: Well at least this should be easy.

Behind Danny was a gigantic person who grabbed him. He struggled to escape but the mysterious minion had him in a strong hold, so he turned intangible and escaped. The stong thief charged at Danny, but Danny just dodged him and he ran into a wall. He knew it would harder for him to fight in the dark so he searched for the security room. When he did, he phased through the locked door. On the inside, their was a room with tons of monitors but they all were disabled. In front of the controls, was a chair where a shadow was shown from the monitor screens. Danny assumed he was the 5th thief. He pushed the chair aside, surpising the thief and Danny pressed a button that was labeled "lights". The monitors showed the mall's lights turning on. The thiefs were surprised and grabbed the rest of their stolen goods and an for it. He was able to see that one of the them was wearing a pink shirt and the other wearing goth-like cloting. Danny didn't get to see anything else as he felt a large object hit him in the back of the head. He felt a big bruise and fell to the ground. Before he blacked out he saw the giant who grabbed him holding a now broken bat and both thieves taking off their masks. Underneath one of them was Dash and the other Tucker. Then Danny blacked out.

End of Act II.


	3. Boss Level

Okay, I'm going to be writing in a different style for this chapter because someone wants me to change. Please comment on if you like this style.

Act III Cyber War

**Security Room**

Danny awoke lying on the ground. The first thing he saw was a janitor looking at him. He was wearing a blue janitor's uniform and had a white mustache. Danny then remembered he was at the mall.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" asked the janitor.

"I'm Danny Phantom and I was-"

"Wait a minute, you're Danny Phantom? Can I have your autograph?"

Danny was just about to ask what time it was but realized that he was probably running out of time and had an opportunity he couldn't miss.

Danny answered "Sure, as long as you don't tell anyone I was here and if I can have last night's security tape."

"DEAL!"

Danny took out a pen and signed his mop and the janitor quickly pressed a button that made a DVD come out. Danny quickly left for school while the Janitor was left holding his new possession.

**Casper High Cafeteria**

Danny was actually happy to be at school and not trying to explain to his parents where he was or why he was gone the whole night, but he did wonder about what Dash and Tucker were doing stealing electronics. _Could Dash really convince Tucker to steal? Or did Amorpho try to trick me again? _Danny thought. He saw his friends sitting at the popular table again. This time, Dash had some bandages on his head. So he decided to sit with Valerie again.

"Hey Val." Danny said.

"Hey Danny, what's with you" she asked.

"Got a painful run in from Dash I think. By the way, what's with his head?"

"You mean aside from usual, he said he woke up with it. By the way sorry about the news."

"What news?" he asked.

"More robberies were made last night, particularly electronics and people are blaming you for not stopping them. That and Sam's parents are starting a protest to stop kids tonight."

"Doing what?"

"Do you know anything? All the people who have your game are doing some big online tournament that starts tonight at 8."

_Tournament? Maybe I should play that game today to see what all the fuss is about._

**Fenton Household**

When he got home, he walked into the living room still as Danny Phantom and saw Danielle watching TV and Jack on the computer.

"GHOST! Sorry Danny, force of habit. Thank goodness you're home I have something to show you." said Jack. "After your little fight last night, I realized we need something in case of an emergency. On this flash drive, your mother I have devised a weapon so powerful, that it would be illegal to even talk about it."

"What is-?"

"What did I just say!" yelled Jack. "I better hide in the basement till the cops leave. Let me know when it's safe." Jack dove into the basement and landed with a thud.

"Anyway, I tried your game last night and it is AWESOME!" said Danielle.

"Well if you're not using the TV, I need to use it to look at some evidence." He grabbed a remote and changed the channel to a blank screen. He turned on a DVD player and inserted the disc. The footage showed the mall entrance empty. He fast forwarded to when the thieves came in and paused. It was dark, so he couldn't see them very well, but he could see their eyes. He could make out that two of the robbers had red glaring eyes.

"Those eyes like familiar. Like the eyes of those ghosts Freakshow controlled" said Danny.

"If you're done I'm going to play your game now" Danielle said.

She changed the channel and turned on the game and started playing.

_Why would Dash and Tucker be robbing electronic stores in the first place? Besides, Dash would probably playing my game just like everyone-_

That's when it hit him. What hit him was an idea and a punch from Danielle.

"OW! What was that all about?" Danny asked.

He turned to see Danielle's eyes glowing red. She looked like she was in a trance. Danny was more worried about the Fenton thermos in her hands. She uncapped it and it started sucking up Danny. He tried to fly away but the thermos's suction was too powerful. She sealed it and went outside.

**?**

The next thing Danny knew he was released from the Fenton thermos.

"What the? Where am I" Danny asked.

"You're about to be 6 feet under soon." replied a familiar voice.

Danny looked to see-

Can you guess who is behind the attacks? I'll give a second

JE

OP

RA

DY

MU

SI

C

PL

AY

IN

G!

Times up.

"Oh great you".

"It is I Technus!" Technus shouted.

Sitting in a chair was Technus. Next to Danny, two teens grabbed him by the arms and held him up.

"Let me guess, "Master of technology and mastermind behind the recent robberies"."

"Yes how did you know?" he asked.

"Dude, all the stolen stuff was electronic. Besides, you kept showing up with those weak attacks."

"Weak? Those were fake attacks! I did those so you wouldn't suspect me."

"It worked a little. Also the piles of stolen junk are a give away."

Around him were piles of the stolen electronics. Some teens with glowing eyes were guarding it.

"You still won't be able to stop my obvious plan!" Technus replied.

"Nice try, but you won't trick me again into giving you free tips to help your scheme."

"Trick you? That's a great idea! You should write these ideas down or something. To show my gratitude, I'll tell you my plan. Now I started with releasing my own virus into your games so that anyone who played them would be my slave!"

"Freakshow and Ember already did that."

"Yes, but I only had enough for the copies being sent to Amity Park, so I needed more energy. That's why I had my minions here steal electronics so I could recharge, no pun intended. I almost got stopped by that red huntress."

"You mean Valerie?" Danny asked.

"YES! So I caused that little "light show" to distract you both. Tonight is phase TWO! Once my army of players go play your game online-"

"If you're going to say something about taking over the internet, you've already did that."

"No, once the people log on to their Wi-Fi servers, I'll be able to control all the Wi-Fi using electronics, and be powerful enough to spread my virus to you other game copies. Then I, Technus, will be master of technology and the world."

"Yeah, but you forgot I can phase through stuff."

Danny then phased through the minions' arms and flew out.

"You fools! After him!" Technus yelled.

As Danny flew out of Technus' lair, who saw the sun set and that he wasn't far from home.

_Man, how am I going to stop Technus before the tournament starts? There's no way I cans stop him without Tucker and Sam._

That's when he remembered what Valerie said what else was happening tonight. He then flew as fast as he could to Sam's house.

**Sam's House**

Danny landed right outside of Sam's house. He knocked on the door and Sam's parents answered it.

"Look Fenton, we don't have time for you and Sam's not here." said Mr. Manson

"Actually I'm here for you two" said Danny.

"What?" both of them asked?

"Listen, a crazy electronic controlling ghost named Technus has taken over all the copies of my game. At 8, he's going to hack into all the Wi-Fi servers and grow even more powerful. You're the only people I know he can get rid of a video game in less than a night."

"Wow, we thought you were crazy, but we never thought you would be this crazy" said Mrs. Manson

As they were about to close the door, Danny yelled "I'll break up with Sam if you help!"

They couldn't believe their ears. So they opened the door and saw on Danny's face he was serious.

Mr. Manson answered "You got yourself a deal."

"How do plan on getting rid of my games?" asked Danny.

Mrs. Manson took put her cell phone and dialed a number. It picked up and she said "Hello? Sharon, it's me. We got an excuse to get rid of the game. Spread the word, bye." She closed her phone.

"How did that help?" asked Danny.

"Simple, the plan is first, Sharon calls the other protesting parents. Then they all change the Wi-Fi password so their kids can't get in. After that, all that's left is to delete all the game data from the system's hard drive and destroy the game." answered Mrs. Manson.

"When it comes to eliminating harmful products, we're pros." said Mr. Manson.

"I'd loved to see the look on Technus' face

**Technus' Lair. 5 minutes later.**

"I sense a disturbance in the force. That was cool, and also Phantom is up to something. Well he's not the only one with cheat codes."

He raises his hands and the electronics and stuff bond to him.

**Sam's House**

Sam's mom gets off the phone. "The games are almost gone."

"You better keep your side of the deal Fenton" said Mr. Manson.

"Yeah, don't remind me." said Danny.

Suddenly the ground started to rumble. Danny looked and in the distance he could see the giant robot known as Technus. His head was replaced with 10 flat screen HDTVs, his arms seemed to consist of iPods, portable game consoles, and cooking appliances. His feet were mad up of heaters, electric blankets, and RC cars. His torso consisted of 4 amps, hot dog rollers, microwaves, and many game consoles. He looked like a combination of Technus 1.0 and Technus 2.0

"Behold the power of TECHNUS!" Technus shouted.

"He does not know when to give up." said Danny

Danny flew towards Technus, realizing how big he was.

"Fear me child, for nobody can defeat Technus!"

"Nothing but a cold."

Danny started firing ice rays at Technus, but they just melted.

"My body's heat can melt anything you dish".

"Yeah, well it's not over till the Phantom sings".

He then used his ghostly wail. The only thing it did was break many windows and glasses.

"Fool! My technology is wail resistant and recordable!"

Technus then used his amps to replay Danny's ghostly wail and send Danny flying a block away. He tried to get up, but he noticed that the brain-washed teens were surrounding him.

"Great, how am I supposed to beat him when he keeps using those new gadgets and his teen army?"

The teens started to surround him and hold him down. Technus picked him up and held him in his grip.

"Any last requests before you get pwned?" Asked Technus.

"Actually yes, can you show me the "Ember McLean Concert Gone Bad" video?" answered Danny.

Technus' screens showed loading and a video being loaded. The screens showed the concert where Danny first defeated Ember.

"The one bad thing about copying Ember is that you copy the ending." said Danny.

Then the video started playing the video of Tucker singing horribly.

"Oh Ember, you will remember my NAaAaAaAmme" screeched Tucker in the video.

The teens were instantly freed of their trance and started covering their ears. Even Technus couldn't take it the horrible music. That's when he made the amps self-destruct. During the confusion, Danny freed himself and smiled as he saw the kids free from Technus.

"Very clever, but I Technus, am more powerful and funky fresh!"

The TV screens started playing different action movies. Technus copied every one identically. He was able to karate, fencing, and do stuff that could only happen in movies. He was able to shoot at Danny blind, block all of his attacks, and do it without breaking a sweat. He knocked Danny into the air with an upper cut and Danny landed in a video game store. He looked around to see the piles of games.

"Man this is like the worse boss fight ever. It would be easier if this was a video game."

That's when he came up with his second best idea.

"Hey Technus!" shouted Danny "You may be a good actor, but you'll never have the same skills like in these video games."

Technus sneered at the ghost boy and made the video games rise and insert into the consoles on him. The screens loaded and know they showed boss levels.

"AH HA! Foolish boy, prepare to get pwned!" shouted Technus.

Technus started making simple lunges and punches at Danny. He was confused at why he was doing such simple, slow tasks. Then Danny smiled when he saw a red flashing light appear on Technus. He started firing ecto rays at it and the appliances started to crumble and actually affect Technus.

"What have done to me child!"

"You're just like every "hip, fresh" video game boss. After you attack, your weakness starts flashing and I destroy it."

Technus attacked in rage, he started firing lasers but Danny dodged them and destroyed them. His attacks stayed the same.

"Very clever child, but you forgot video games have a difficulty setting."

The screens showed a pause menu where the difficulty was being raised to impossible. As Technus was about to do some impressive attacks, one of the screens went dark.

"NOO! I am low on power. I must recharge."

Technus spotted some power line and grabbed them he started to recharge. While Technus charged, he realized that Technus was vulnerable. He used his ice rays to freeze Technus' hands to the cables. Technus was stuck and still charging. His body grew brighter and all the machines were overloading. Most of the machines started to catch fire. Danny used his ice rays on the parts to freeze Technus. He then started attacking the back of Technus. He used all of his attacks and opened up a panel. He started blasting and freezing wires inside.

"NOOO! This can not be! So cold, so cold." said Technus

The remaining screens that were his head flashed "GAME OVER". Danny flew out as the behemoth fell forward. He crumbled to pieces once it hit the ground. Everyone cheered and gathered around Danny. Danny saw his friends over near the popular kids.

"That was awesome! Give me five." Tucker said to Dash.

"Foley, you're lucky you're friends with Fenton, or I'd be pummeling you for giving me a bad game." threatened Dash. The popular kids left Sam and Tucker alone. Danny floated over to them.

"Man nice job. Sorry Sam ditched you." apologized Tucker.

"Hey! Anyway we're really sorry. We were acting like when like you when you first fought Technus." said Sam.

"Actually I'm sorry Sam. See your mom and Dad- Wait a minute, Dad's still in the basement!" Danny said.

**Fenton Household**

"Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Jack.

Danny replied" Sorry about that Dad its clear."

"Swell, did I miss anything?"

"Well Technus brain washed the teens that played my game into stealing stuff, but I got help from Sam's parents and beat him."

"Aw, I wanted to fight a ghost. Well at leas this important flash drive is here. Oh and your safety."

That's when Technus appeared.

"Ah ha, I still have an ace up my sleeve" yelled Technus".

He flew into the computer and opened the file. He selected the document labeled "Super scary weapon". He opened it and all there was something.

""To whoever reads this, I fooled you. This file was just to trick ghosts and to trick that annoying Technus. There aren't any plans here. Once more, ha ha, you've been tricked by Jack Fenton. With warm regards, Jack Fenton." WHAT!" yelled Technus.

Jack removed the hard drive from the computer, thus trapping Technus in it.

"I did not expect that." said Danny.

"I did, that's why I made this. He was so annoying that I made this so I can send him back into the Ghost Zone. Nobody messes with my waffles." said Jack.

"Not so fast." said Mr. Manson.

Mr. Manson swiped the flash drive from out of Jack's hand. Both of Sam's parents were there and Sam was behind them.

"We came here to make sure Danny broke up with Sam, but now we're going to destroy this flash drive so he can't cause anymore mischief" said Mrs. Manson.

"What! But he might be destroyed forever! You can't do that, not even to an annoying one." shouted Danny.

Mr. Manson replied "Well we can."

As he dropped it to the ground so he could step on it, Danielle came inside, slid underneath him and grabbed the flash drive. She then handed it to Danny.

"You guys are such hypocrites. You say you want a nice town to raise Sam in, but how can you do that when you attempt to permanently destroy ghosts and force Sam and me to break up. Also Sam, I hate say this but your parents would only help if I broke up with you. I'm sorry and I hope you two are ashamed of yourselves."

Danny went downstairs, but Sam's parents looked at each other in guilt. Sam ran after him. He threw the flash drive into the Ghost Zone.

"Danny you don't have to do this." begged Sam.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice. Besides, It's to dangerous to be with me and I want what's best for you" said Danny.

"So do we." said Mrs. Manson.

The two turned around to see Sam's parents.

"After giving it some thought and seeing you take down that giant ghost convinced us that maybe it would be alright to have you date our daughter." said Mr. Manson

"But only because Sam needs protection from ghosts and this way is cheaper." said Mrs. Manson.

Sam hugged her parents thankfully and the three left. Danny was enjoying the moment right until he felt something against his foot. He looked down to see a copy of his game with a note on it.

DEAR DANIEL,

I AM IMPRESSED AT HOW YOU HAVE PROGRESSED WITH YOUR LIFE AND HOW YOU'RE HANDLING IT. SO I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU A PRESENT. THIS IS NOT ONLY A PRESENT BUT AN INVITATION FOR A CHALLENGE. TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEAN, I RECOMMEND YOU "RETURN TO SENDER".

BEST OF LUCK SON  
VLAD.

Danny got to look at the game cover for the first time. Though what shocked him the most was the company who made the game. The company logo was shown. TAP. The same TAP from Clockwork's message. Now the only question left is why did they make this game?

End of Act III.

I hope you like this, and for those who don't know who TAP is, read the first chapter of my series. It may be awhile for me to upload my next story butmake sure because next time, we meet TAP. Please review and answer the poll on my profile for what my next big project should be.


End file.
